Modern oil field operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Such information typically includes characteristics of the earth formations traversed by a borehole, and data relating to the size and configuration of the borehole itself. In general, sensor-based data acquisition occurs during various oil field operations including drilling, openhole logging, well completion, treatment applications, and production.
Of the various types of sensors that are available to collect downhole data, optical sensors offer particularly useful measurements for characterizing downhole fluids and materials. However, many such measurements require light spectra that cannot feasibly be transmitted downhole. Drawbacks also exit with proposed sensing systems having downhole light sources. For example, it can be difficult to achieve the desired level of accuracy and operational robustness with an incandescent bulb. Such issues do not appear to be adequately addressed by the prior art.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereof do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed in the scope of the appended claims.